


The Shrine of Friendship

by ObjectPermanence



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alpha-jolras, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern AU, Omega-Taire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectPermanence/pseuds/ObjectPermanence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire attends Musain College in New York, he shares an apartment with Eponine and two other Omegas. Not much has been going on, but when Marius invites him to a party Eponine insists they should go so she can be around Marius. While there he meets an Alpha named Enjolras, and Grantaire can tell immediately that there is something different about him. And when Grantaire has some...needs, Enjolras offers to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Am What You Want Me To Be

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first FanFiction, as well as my first smut. I figured why not try my hand at some Omegaverse stuff? So sorry if this seems sort of OOC, but it is my first. Comments/Critiques are greatly appreciated. If anyone seems interested I may add more to this! Enjoy! :D  
> Side note, the "Rape" warning is just there because I didn't want to get in trouble, it's attempted, and isn't actually graphic in any way...so yupedeyup.

Grantaire was laying on his couch with a beer balanced on his knee when Marius texted him, #Party at my place! You in?# He sighed, taking a gulp of beer before tossing the phone onto the adjacent chair, he was already quite drunk, and had no desire to listen to Marius babble on about Cosette. Besides, he already had a date with a cheap bottle of whiskey in the back of the fridge. It wasn't that Grantaire didn't enjoy parties, it was just that he wasn't in the mood, not now anyway.

He scratched the back of his neck as Eponine wandered out of her room and flopped down on the couch next to him, digging his phone out from between the cushions. She cradled a bottle of Red Bull in her left hand while scrolling through his texts. "Hey! Keep out!" Grantaire scolded her, despite the fact that he was too drunk to actually care, "Top secret stuff in there. Like names of Russian spies and, shit like that."

"Marius is having a party?" Eponine looks expectantly at Grantaire and he finished off his third beer that night.

Grantaire grabbed his phone back from her, "No, that's code for  _Stay the fuck out of my messages_." He chuckled stretching his arms out infront of him. To his right a black cat was napping next to the heater, "Looks like Cat is enjoying himself."

Eponine let out an exasperated sigh, "Honestly R, could you be anymore unorigional with names? Cat? Really?" As she spoke Cat had gotten up and had jumped into Grantaire's lap, and was now purring loudly. Grantaire laughed while scratching him behind the ears.

"I don't know what you're talking about. How many other cats have you met named Cat?" When Eponine crossed her arms in annoyance R smiled triumphantly,"I thought so, and besided it fits him and he seems to like it!" Cat purred even louder at the mention of his name, and bumped his head against R's hand.

Eponine chuckled softly, and downed a good third of her Red Bull, "Can we please go to the party R? Pretty please?" She batted her eyelashes, and pressed her hand together sarcastically. Even though Eponine was an Omega, and Marius was a Beta she still had hope that one day he would see her as more than a friend. "I'll get you a big bottle of absinthe next weekend!"

Her offer was tempting,"Ep, I'm going into heat, I can feel it." R tried to change the topic. Now most Omegas were on supressants, but R hated how they destroyed his sex drive completly. He'd rather just drink himself into a stuppor, and sleep through heat. That was how he usually dealt with it.

"Please Grantaire, do this for me? I'll do what ever you want, I just want to go!" She looked into his eyes with a pleading look. Grantaire knew how much this meant to her, despite the fact that he knew it was useless, Eponine would never let this go.

"Fine!" Grantaire groaned, standing up. "But you owe me."

 

- **ooo** -

When they had arrived at the party Eponine had immediatley located Marius and attached herself to him. Grantaire, on the other hand, had gone directly to the kitchen where he had discovered, after much digging through capinets, a half empty bottle of vodka. He then sat down on the couch next to Comferre, who was texting, and buisied himself by trying to swallow larger and larger gulps of alcohol. Grantaire had met Comferre, as well as Joly and Bossuete through Marius. All three of them were Alphas, and only recently had he begun to feel comfortable around them. 

Bossuete called Comferre over a few moments later to show him something in another room, leaving Grantaire sitting alone on the couch in a house filled with people he didn't know. "Great." He muttered as he watched Marius flirting with a blonde, whom assumed was Cosette, while Eponine stood about three feet away, staring drunkenly at Marius's ass. The party was filled with lots of people Grantaire didn't know, so far he had only recognized Comferre, Bossuete, Joly, and Marius. However he had heard that Feuily had gone off for seven minutes in heaven...half an hour ago.

As Grantaire stared at the Bacardi label on his bottle he felt the couch shift as someone else sat down, being in a bad mood already Grantaire turned to tell the newcomer to beat it but stopped mid breath. Next to him sat a guy, about his age. He wore dark jeans, and a red plaid shirt over a Guy Fawkes T-shirt, and his golden curls fell soflty, framing his face. Grantaire didn't notice that he had been staring, and had to make a consience effort to close his mouth, until the man turned towards him after a few seconds, and cocked an eyebrow. Completly flustered Grantaire quickly turned to face forward again and took a swig from his dangerously near empty bottle. He could feel his chest tighten,Grantaire didn't even have to scent him, and he already knew that this guy was an Alpha. The way he held himself, and the general aire of him radiated dominance. "You're Grantaire, right?" He nearly had a heart attack when the stranger spoke.

"Um...yea. That's me." Grantaire gulped, turning to face the man again.

"Marius had told me about you, I'm Enjolras by the way." The blonde extended his hand, and Grantaire shook it tentiatvley, gripping the bottle tightly in his other hand. Enjolras had a firm handshake, and looked Grantaire right in his eyes. _Okay, his eyes are blue. They are very blue._ Grantaire thought nervously. "Marius told me you're an art major."

Grantaire nodded, and Enjolras looked extatic, "Great! Because I need some posters made, and I'm far from artistic." Enjolras took a drink from a can of beer, "It's for the Omega Equality movement." Grantaire almost sprayed vodka all over the floor, but instead just snorted. "What's so funny?" Enjolras frowned, looking slightly angry.

"It's just, you're obviously _not_ and Omega." Grantaire gestured towards Enjolras, who seemd slightly taken aback.

"And why should that matter?" Enjolras inquired, annoyance creeping into his voice. Grantaire shook his head, and placed his bottle on the coffee table. 

"It dosen't, it just seems funny that you'd be involved in an Omega Rights movement. Like, what could you possibly know about Omega's?" Grantaire was drunk,  _really_ drunk. And it was starting to show.

Enjolras smoothed out his hair, sighing. "Just because I'm not an Omega, dosen't mean I'm not aware of the unfairness in out society. For example, Omega's will be paid an averabe of 15% less than their coworkers. Also Omega's account for more that 70% of domestic abuse cases. And..."

Grantaire held up his hand, silencing Enjolras. "Okay, I get it." Enjolras smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth. Grantaire fidgeted with the bottom of his blue Musain College sweatshirt, "I'm gunna' go get another drink. Do you want something?"

"Sure! I'll just come with you." Enjolras stood up with Grantaire, and they walked to the kitchen. Once there they found Eponine sitting in the corner kissing a boy Grantaire didn't know, holding a bottle of champain in one hand, her other wound tightly into his hair. Enjolras grabbed two beers out of the fridge, and handed one to Grantaire.

 

- **ooo** -

About an hour later they were still sitting on the couch, but now Grantaire was clearly wasted. He had downed at least half a bottle of vodka, two beers and a pint of whiskey. He was currently half laying, half sitting on the couch next to Enjolras, with his face pressed up against Enjolras's neck. Enjolras was rubbing small circles into Grantaire's back absent mindedly. "Sorry, can get really touchy sometimes when I'm drunk." Grantaire had explained earlier.

They had talked about College, Classes, and their worlds in general. Enjolras disagreed with Grantaire's apathy toward politics, and Grantaire disagreed with Enjolras's constant optimism. Despite their opposing view points Enjolras had allowed the smaller man to lay next to him. He wasn't really sure how they had ended up in such an odd position, having met only an hour or two ago, but Enjolras was already slightly drunk, and didn't really care. The steady rise and fall of Grantaire's breathing mixed with the yells and loud music of the party, creating an unearthly rhythym which simultaneously made him uncomfortable, and relaxed him.

Leaning over to check his watch, Enjolras saw that it was about 1am. He sighed, _Hell it's Saturday night. Why not stay for a while longer? Besides, I'm not sure if Grantaire is asleep or not._ He shifted shilghtly in his seat, continuing the circles on Grantaire's back while looking at the possibly sleeping man. He was on the shorter side of average, with a mop of curly black hair that seemed adamant on falling in his deep blue eyes. 

While Enjolras studied Grantaire a thought blossomed in his mind, and then quickly began to take root, reaching deeply into the recesses of his mind. Before Enjolras could even stop to think about what he was doing he turned his head so he was facing directly into Grantaire's hair, and inhaled deeply.

The scent of Omega was overwhelming, and Enjolras was shocked by how pungent the scent was. He had never smelled such a strong Omega scent before,  _How had I not noticed this before?_ he wondered. 

A moment later Enjolras had realized what he had done, and was completly mortified. Scenting someone without their permission, let alone their knowledge, was completly rude. It was comparable to touching a girl's breast, and groping someone. _Why did I do that?_ He ceased the circles on Grantaire's back, and put his head in his hand, sighing. 

Trying to regain his calm Enjolras pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Grantaire stirred next to him, and muttered something unintelligible before sitting up and looking at Enjolras. "What's wrong?"

Enjolras removed his hand, and looked back into the quizical blue eyes staring at him, "Oh, nothing." He answered quickly, "Just needed to check my texts." He quickly pulled out his phone as Grantaire settled back down against him. There were only three new messages, one from Comferre that read #Wher r u?# The other two were from Feuily, #7 minutes in heaven, more like 70 minutes in heaven!# and #Enjoyyying yourrr companyy?# Enjolras shook his head the the newest, and sighed before deeply breathing through his nose. Instantly Grantaire's scent flooded his brain, _Okay, Grantaire's an Omega. But he shouldn't smell this pungent, something's going on._

Grantaire interrupted Enjolras's train of thought by sitting up abruptly. "Woah, what's up." Enjolras questioned him, he looked completly flustered, and had turned completly white.

Grantaire shifted awkwardly in his seat "Um...I have to go." He stood up suddenly, making a bee line for the door, but because he was already so drunk he nearly walked into the wall. Enjolras was on his feet soon after, following Grantaire to the door.

"You can't drive like this." Enjolras warned, Grantaire refused to face him as he hastily put on his shoes. Something was wrong, had he done something?

Grantaire waved his hand at him, "I can just walk, I'll be fine." He hastily opened the door, hoping to leave as quickly as possible.

Enjolras gripped his arm tightly, "You can't go out alone like this, you'll get lost or worse." Grantaire shot him and angry yet slightly pleading look.

"You don't understand, _I have to go._ " He put emphasis on the last phrase, and when Enjolras didn't let go of his arm he glared back at the blonde man. "Why do you even care? We just met, and it's not like you're my Alpha or something." He yanked his arm away and slammed the door behind him. 

 

- **ooo** -

Enjolras had discovered that he quite enjoyed brandy about half an hour after Grantaire left. He had never had it before, and was on his second glass when a panicked student rushed up to him. "Have you seen Grantaire, I saw you sitting next to him earlier and thought you might know?" Enjolras shook his head before finishing off his glass.

"Fuck." The student muttered, and noticing Enjolras's awkward gaze introduced himself. "I'm Joly, friend of Grantaire. He texted me a while ago, it seemed urgent, and I need to know if he's still at the party." Joly had short brown hair and wide pleading brown eyes. Enjolras wondered if that look of surprise and frar was due to the situation, or if he always looked like that.

"He left about a half an hour ago." Enjolras answered bitterly, while staring at his empty glass. Joly looked absolutley terrified, and began to shake and whimper. "Hey, are you okay?"

Joly looked about ready to burst into tears, "We need to find him. Now!" He gripped his phone tightly in both hands, shaking even more, "Marius!" He yelled into the living room.

Marius appeared a moment later with Cosette in toe, "What's the problem Joly?" He scratched the back of his head, his hair stuck up at awkward angles, and his pants were on backwards. 

"Grantaire is missing and he needs help!" Joly sobbed, still clutching the phone like a life preserver. On the screen Enjolras could see the text from Grantaire. It simply read # H #

 

**-ooo-**

A search party for Grantaire was quickly oganized by Marius, who had yet to fix his pants. They had split up and Enjolras was now wandering the streets of New York at night with only Joly and Courfeyrac for company. It had been almost an hour, and no one had heard from or seen Grantaire. Currently the three of them were walking next to a large river, and they could see the lights of New York reflected in the water.

Then out of the corner of his eye Enjolras spotted movement in an alleyway on his left. He turned quickly, and inhaled. Grantaire's scent washed over him, and he yelled for the others to follow him. He ruched into the alley and was met with with the sight of a darkhaired Alpha crouched over Grantaire, pulling at his own belt, while also trying to finish removing an unconscious Grantaire's pants. His trousers were halfway down his legs, and Enjolras could see Grantaire was sporting a large erection.

Finally, it all made sence. The pungent scent, the hurried leaving, the text. Grantaire was in heat.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Enjolras heard Courfeyrac yell at the Alpha, who stopped dead in his tracks. Enjolras could feel adrenilane filling his veins, and a growl growing in his throat.

"Get away from him." He snarled at the other Alpha who was zipping his pants back up. Before Enjolras could make a move towards Grantaire, the Alpha took off runnning down the alley. Courfeyrac gripped his arm, restraining Enjolras and making it impossible for him to chase the assailant.  

Joly was at Grantaire's side, and was pulling the other man's pants back up. "He's in heat. We need to get him somewhere safe." As Grantaire's trousers were pulled over his clothed cock he let out a whimper and arched upwards. "And we need to do it quickly." Joly warned, he was an Alpha, but Grantaire always went to Joly when he had any medical questions, and that was why he had texted him.

Enjolras watched the entire scene with chenched fists, and jaw. The thought of someone touching Grantaire when he was so vunerable was unthinkable to Enjolras, despite the fact that they had just met. Enjolras moved towards Joly and Grantaire, and kneeled down. "We need to text the others, they can bring a car ans we can get him home."

"Already on it!" Courfeyrac already had his phone out and was texting Marius and the other search party.

 

**-ooo-**

When Marius had showed up with Feuily and Comferre Enjolras had picked up Grantaire and carried him over to the car they had arrived in. The entire way over Enjolras could feel Grantaire's erection pressing into him, and he occasionally moaned as he shifted in Enjolras's arms. _Calm down Enj, you can do this._  He thought to himself as he buckeled Grantaire into the passenger seat. "Joly, do you know where he lives?" Enjolras gestured for Joly to take the driver's seat.

Joly put his hands up "I don't drive other people's cars, completly unsanitary. I can tell you where he lives though." Joly gave Enjolras the address, and Marius gave him the keys.

"We can walk back, the party is probably getting out of control." Marius had explained, but Enjolras wondered why no one else had offered to come along. 

Enjolras made it to Grantaire's house easily, mostly because he lived only a few blocks away and had seen the building before, he only remembered it because it was the tallest around and was triangular, not stqare like the others. During the drive Grantaire had moaned and shifted around in his seat alot.  _Why won't he just be quite? Does he have to make those sounds? Oh god, this is so distracting._ Never in his life did Enjolras think he would be driving a boy, who he had just met, home while he had an erection and was moaning the entire way, and 3am. 

Finally Enjolras found a spot to park and carried Grantaire inside, despite the fact the Grantaire was on the smaller side he was quite muscular, and weighed more than you would expect. The elevator was located in the center of the triangular building, and it appeared each floor was an individual apartment, each with three rooms, a living room kitchen, dining room, and 3 bathrooms. Enjolras propped Grantaire up against the elevator wall and pushed for the second highest floor, 13. As the elevator began to move Grantaire slid down the wall and moaned the entire way.

 _Don't look. Do look. **Don't look! Do look!**  _Enjolras's mind fought itself, and eventually one side lost. He slowly turned his head, and saw Grantaire partially curled up, stroking himself through his pants, grunting and making soft noises. Enjolras looked at Grantaire doing this for much longer than he's like to admit, it was actually the ding of the elevator reaching the 13th floor that broke his trance. The elevator was famous for being the slowest in New York.

Enjolras picked Grantaire back up, and was flustered when the other boy ground his erection against him. Enjolras shuddered, _This is completley natural, it happens to one fourth of the population. These are the people you're trying to protect, from others and from themselves._ He tried to calm himself, but when he entered the apartment and found no one home panic threatened to drown him,  _I can't just leave him here!_ He glanced around the living room, looking for some sort of help, only finding Cat stretched out next to the heater. 

Deciding quickly Enjolras placed Grantaire upon the couch, and despite his whimpers of protest, removed his sweatshirt and shirt. Grantaire was sweating heavily, and the shirt needed to come off. That was when Enjolras noticed the wet patch upon his own shirt. It was exactly where Grantaire's ass had been. _Oh god, is that what's on me?_  Enjolras just stared at it for a while, before looking at Grantaire, who was facing the back of the chair. The entire back of his pants were soaked. Enjolras had heard rumors that some male Omegas self lubricate during heat, but he never believed it. Yet right infront of him and on his shirt was evidence that proved that rumor true. 

He placed a blanket over Grantaire from the waist up, not wanting to get it wet. Aftr wandering around the house for a while Enjolras found the room that he assumed was Grantaire's considering the amount of artwork in his room, as well as empty  whiskey bottles. He retreived a pair of clean boxers, and returned to Grantaire who was moaning loudly into the couch. "Hey, Grantaire." Enjolras lightly shook Grantaire's shoulder, hoping to get his attention. 

Grantaire rolled over, and barley opened his eyes to look at Enjolras, "Enj'ras?" He muttered before his hips jerked into the couch, seemingly of their own accord, and moaned loudly. Grantaire was shaking from head to toe, and covered with a thin layer of sweat. 

Enjolras gulped audibly, "Taire, we need to get you out of those pants. They're completly soaked." Grantaire whimpered for a moment, and then nodded. He pushed his shoes off of the couch, and angled his hips off of the couch, trying to make it easier for Enjolras to strip him. Slowly Enjolras undid Grantaire's belt and cast it onto the neighboring chair, before begining to undo his fly. As Enjolras pulled the zipper down Grantaire cried out and rolled his hips up, grinding his erection against Enjolras's hand. _Just breathe. Just breathe._ Enjolras could feel his blood begining to rush towards his crotch, and he willed it to stop, lest he die of embarassment. He focused on working Grantaire's jeans down his legs while also trying not to look directly at his friends straining cock. Enjolras succeded at removing the jeans, he was less successful with the second goal.

When Grantaire's pants had been remvoed the entire front of his very wet red plaid boxers had been presented. Enjolras gulped, he had been dreading this. "Um...Grantaire."

Grantaire moaned loudly, "Please!" He bucked his hips forward uncontrollably, and Enjolras was forced to place his hands on Grantare's hips to still them.

"I need to take your boxers off." Enjolras's words hung in the air for a moment, until Grantaire nodded silently. Enjolras placed his fingers underneath the waist band, feeling the curve of his hipbones, and slowly pulled the down. Grantaire gasped sharply, and his hands scrabbled at the sides of the couch.

Not wanting to waste any time, Enjolras fully removed Grantaire's boxers completly, and swiftly replaced them with new, blue plaid ones. A groan of protest escaped Grantaire's lips as his cock was once again clothed. Enjolras held onto Grantaire boxers for a while, befor setting them upon the coffee table. He stared down at Grantaire, his entire body was completly white and rigid against the leather couch. And then he began to shiver, "Enj'ras, blanket please." He grunted out quietly.

Enjolras picked up the light green blanket from before and placed it on Grantaire, being sure to cover all of him. Grantaire whimpered softly into the soft fleece, "It's okay Taire, you're home." Enjolras comforted Grantaire, and began to rub circles into his back. Grantaire hummed silently for a few moments, before collapsing into violent tremors. Tears began to fall from his eyes, and splatterd against the black leather of the couch. "Shhhh, Grantaire. It's okay, I'm here." Enjolras tried to comfort him, but it only resulted in more strangled sobs escaping him.

"Why does this happen?" He managed to cry out inbetween violent shakes, "Why does this happen to me?" Enjolras brushed hair out of his face, and shushed him softly. "What did I do wrong? This wasn't supposed to happen, not yet." He gasped for breath in between sentences, "It's so awful Enjolras! I just want it to stop!"

"It will, it will soon." Enjolras lied, even though he knew an Omega's heat usually lasted anywhere from 2 to 3 days

Grantaire just shook his head, "No, it won't. This is going to happen every month for the rest of my life." He sobbed loudly into the blanket, soaking it with tears, "I just want it to end!" Another round of violent tremors wracked his body, and his hips thrust eratically while he continued to sob. "I don't want this! I can't stop!" Enjolras stilled his hips again as Grantaire bit the blanket to muffle his sobs and moans. "Just make it stop! Please!" He pleaded as tears streaked his face.

"I would if I could. Theres nothing we can do." Enjolras shook his head, there was one way to stop it, but Enjolras was not going to have sex with Grantaire. Not like this, not now.

Grantaire arched up, his cock still hard and straining visibly through the blanket. "Usually I drink enough to pass out," he was cut off by a gasp that escaped his lips when a gust of wind came through the window and blew underneath the blanket, "and I just sleep through it." He finished through clenched teeth, still gripping the couch, trying to stabilize himself.

Enjolras stroked his hair, "You'll be okay, after this is over you can see the campus doctor about getting the pill." Grantaire's face was twisted in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He shook his head.

"No, the pill's awful." He cried out as his body shivered spastically beneath the blanket. "It feels like I'm being ripped apart! Just help me!" He begged between sobs, and stared right into Enjolras's eyes as his entire body quaked uncontrollably. "You don't understand." 

Enjolras took his hand in his own, "You're right, I don't understand. All I know is that someone I care about is in a lot of pain. And I want to know if there's any way I can help."

Grantaire let out a strangled, humorless laugh, "Just be an Alpha. Dominate the Omgea. It's what you're supposed to do." He was torn apart by another wave of spasms, clenching Enjolras's hand until it turned an alarming shade of red.

Enjolras shook his head, "I'm in control, I'm not going to dominate you. That's wrong." Enjolras gripped his hand even tighter, looking Grantaire right in the eyes.

"I don't know, do something, anything. Make it stop." Grantaire had mostly stopped crying, but he still felt the heat of tears welling up in his eyes. The pain was unbearable, it felt like his cock was on fire, and at the same time it was extremly pleasureable.

"Okay." Enjolras breathed, letting go of Grantaire's hand he moved to the end of the couch. He pulled the blanket off of Grantaire, and cast it aside. He looked up at Grantaire for approval, before slipping the new boxers down around his ankles. Grantaire's cock stood at attention, a small amount of hair decorated the base and snaked up to just below his bellybutton.

Enjolras licked his entire hand, and then looked up at Grantaire again. He was blushing a deep shade pink,"I've never done this before." Grantaire muttered quietly, turning away from Enjolras's gaze as his hips jerked unexpectedly.

"It's okay Taire, I'm not going to hurt you." Enjolras reassured him as he wrapped his hand around Grantaire's cock, and began to pump his hand up and down. Grantaire's breath caught in his throat, it wan't that he didn't jerk off, he jerked off **alot** , but he'd never had someone else touch him there, and it felt good, really good.

"Oh my god, Enj!" His hands scrabbled upon the couch, but found no place where he could grip, so he continued to scrape at the leather. Enjolras slowly increased the speed at which he stroked Grantaire's cock, murmuring encouragements to the darkhaired by, until his hand was a blur, and Grantaire's hips bucked up sporadically. Grantaire's face was twisted up in pleasure, and he moaned loudly as he suddenly came all over Enjolras's fist.

"There you go Taire." Enjolras stroked the other boy's leg as he pushed him through his orgasm. His legs twitched randomly in his post-orgasm high. His eyes were wide and trusting as Enjolras released his cock.  

Grantaire's cock finally relaxed, and he sighed deeply. "Thank you." He whispered as his eyes fluttered shut. "It doesn't hurt anymore." Enjolras wiped Grantaire's cum onto his old pair of boxers on the table, before he replaced the blue ones to Grantaire's hips. He pushed a stray curl back into place, and gave the boy a light kiss on the cheek.

Standing up, he rearranged the green blanked around the now sleeping Grantaire, and threw his pants over his shoulder. Enjolras poked around for a bit until he found the washing machine. He threw the pants in, and wandered into the kitchen. Enjolras poured himself a glass of water, and set a second one out of the coffee table next to Grantaire.

Enjolras absent mindedly stared at the clock which read 4:08am for a while. Then his gaze settled upon the pair of red plaid boxers on the coffee table. They were still visibly soaked in both Grantaire's natural lube, as well as his cum. Enjolras picked them up, and held them for a while before sliding them into his back pocket. Grantaire wouldn't need them.

 

 **-ooo-**   

The next day Grantaire awoke on the couch, with Enjolras sleeping in the chair next to him. He rubbed his eyes and truned his head, looking around the room. He lifted his arm up a few inches, studying the blanket, before spotting his pants folded neatly on the coffee table. _Why are my pants over there?_  He though, looking back at Enjolras,  _And why is he in my house?_ Grantaire tried to push himself into a sitting position, but his head felt like someone had hit him with a hammer and he grunted in pain.  _What happened last night?_ Grantaire pulled the blanket off of himself bacause the heater had just kicked in, and the room was quite warm.

"What the fuck?" He breathed looking down and realizing he was only wearing blue plaid boxers. _I didn't put these on, and why don't I have any pants?_ His heart started to beat faster, and panic began to set in. _Why can't I remember? How did I get here?_ Everytime Grantaire tried to remember he was met with a big black wall, and he no matter how he approached it he couldn't get around it.

Enjolras was starting to stir, and was muttering something unintelligble. Grantaire's heartbeat had increased tenfold, and he was hyperventilating. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! What do I do?_ His thoughts were interupted by two words, "You okay?" Enjolras had opened his eyes, and was looking quizically at Grantaire.

"Um...I'm fine." Grantaire lied, trying not to show how flustered he was. Here was an Alpha he had just met last night in his house, while Grantaire was laying on the couch in nothing but his boxers.

Enjolras could tell something was wrong, Grantaire was completly uncomfortable, and was fidgeting on the couch. "Are you sure? Is it happening again?" Grantaire just looked back at Enjolras with the most confused look he had ever seen. "Are you still having your...you know...your thing?" Grantaire put a hand to his head and groaned as his headache got worse. The wall was still there and Enjolras was clearly unaware that Grantaire couldn't remember anything after leaving the party.

"Enjolras," Grantaire fidgeted for a moment before finishing his sentence, "why are you in my house?"

Enjolras was silent for a long time before he tentativley spoke, "You don't remember?" Grantaire shook his head sadly, staring into Enjolras's eyes with sadness. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember leaving the party, and yelling at you. But after that it's mostly gone." Grantaire tried to reach for the blanket, but his head split and he cried out, flopping back against the couch. Enjolras picked up the blanked and laid it back over Grantaire. "I can get bits a pieces, but nothing makes sense."

"What are they, the bits and pieces?" Enjolras sat back down in his chair, crossing his legs.

"I remember hearing someone yelling, and being in a car. I think I might have been in a elevator, but I'm not sure." Grantaire swallowed, his mouth had gone completly dry. "And then I get flashes of someone trying to calm me down, for some reason. But after that there's nothing." He rolled over, facing the back of the couch, "Fuck, why can't I remember?"

Enjolras stood up again and sat down on the arm of the couch. "Hey, it's okay. You'll be fine." He had begun to rub circles into Grantaire's back again while he talked. "You just need to focus on what you do remember, and then make connections from there." Grantaire nodded into the couch, not turning to face Enjolras. "So, what's your birthday?"

"December 28th 1989." Grantaire mumbled into the leather.  _This makes no sense._ He thought, angrily knitting his brow into a scowl, even though Enjolras coundn't see it.

 

-ooo-

"So, why did you leave the party early?" Grantaire had been dreading this question, he knew it would come eventually, and he didn't want to talk about it for the same reason he had left. It was just too awkward to answer.

Grantaire shook his head and whined, "I'd rather not answer that." Enjolras ceased the circles, and looked down at him. "I just don't want to talk about it. Next question please."

"But you do remember why, right?" Enjolras breathed, hoping Grantaire would answer.

"Yes I do. I just don't feel comfortable discussing it." Grantaire answered firmly, hoping that would be the end of the conversation. Enjolras had other ideas.

"Why aren't you comfortable discussing it?" Enjolras knew he was pushing him, but if Grantaire would just admit what had happened to himself, he would understand what had happened better, and might not be as shocked. "It's not awkward if you don't want it to be."

Grantaire buried his face further into the couch, "I...." Enjolras couldn't hear the rest of his sentence.

Grantaire tensed under Enjolras's hand "What did you say, I couldn't hear you." He began to rub up and down Grantaire's back, "You can tell me, I won't judge you."

"I went into heat at the party." Grantaire mumbled slightly louder in to the couch,"Normally I can tell when it's going to happen, but it just snuck up on me. It wasn't supposed to happen for another week." Grantaire turned over, "And that's everything I can remeber, honestly."

Enjolras nodded, "It completly normal Grantaire. Nothing to be embarassed about." Enjolras brushed some hair out of his eyes, "And besides, nothing really bad happened."

Grantaire smiled weakly, "So, what happened after I left, how did I get here and why are you here?"

Enjolras shifted on the arm of the couch. "Well, you sort of disappeared, adn then we sent search parties out to find you. And then we found you passed out in an alley way and..." Enjolras trailed off remebering the Alpha who had attempted to rape Grantaire, if they had been a few minutes late they would've been completly unable to help him.

"Then what?" Grantaire pushed, sensing something bad might have happened.

"We found you passed out, and there was an Alpha who was about to rape you." Enjolras saw Grantaire tense under the blanket. His eyes got even wider, and the color drained from his face.

"So, you saved me." Grantaire whispered a moment later, "So this guy was really going to rape me?"

Enjolras nodded seriously, "He had your pants pulled down and was taking off his belt when we found you." Enjolras looked Grantaire right in the eyes, "Then I took you home." He didn't hink Grantaire would be able to handel hearing what had happened after they got to his apartment. Maybe another day, but not now, when he looked on the verge of tears.

"But, it was my fault that I left the party so drunk. It's my fault that I passed out in the alley. It would have been my fault." Grantaire felt awful, how could he have let this happen? What if Enjolras had gotten there a minute later?  Grantaire's brain answred that question for him,  _He would have found you being raped, and he wouldnt've been able to do anything because of the Alpha's knot._

Enjolras gripped his arm tightly "Never think that. You were completly passed out, it was not your fault." Enjolras gripped Grantaire face in his hands, "Don't even think that for a minute."

"But what if you had been too late?" Grantaire whispered, he could feel Enjolras's hands around his face. Their noses were almost touching when Enjolras bent over him.

"If we had been a minute later, I would have killed that Alpha." Enjolras whispered back, "I wanted to kill him, but Courfeyrac wouldn't let me."

"Merci." Grantaire whispered, before Enjolras closed the gap between them. Their lips met softly, and Enjolras smelled like coffee and oranges. Grantaire was suprised at how gently Enjolras kissed him, other Alphas were rough and vicious, but he just melted into the kiss.

After a moment Grantaire parted his lips slightly, allowing Enjolras to slip his tongue inside his mouth. He moved his tongue around insode the other man's mouth, memorizing every inch of it. Who knew when he would get the chance to do this again? Grantaire found the spot on Enjolras's cheek where he chewed when he was nervous. And Enjolras flicked the underside of Grantaire tongue, making his moan into his mouth.

Enjolras cupped Grantaire's jaw bringing him closer, as the other man ran his fingers through his hair. Enjolras could feel a growl building in his chest, but pushed it down,  _I'm in control._  He silently scolded himself for kissing Grantaire when he was in such a vunerable state. Enjolras knew that the only reason Grantaire was doing this was because he was still comming back from being in heat.

Enjolras placed his hand on Grantaire's chest and pulled away, leaving the darkhaired boy gasping for breath. He could see that Grantaire was shivering under the blanket now that the heat had turned off, "Let me get you some clothes." Enjolras squeezed Grantaire's hand again, and went back to his room. 

After wading through the piles of dirty clothes and empty alcohol bottles Enjolras reached his closet. He grabbed out a plain red shirt, and a clean pair of jeans. As he turned to leave something in the back og Grantaire's closet caught his eye. Enjolras moves some shirts out of the way, and saw that on the back wall someone had painted in black letters _I'm sorry_  at least 20 times. Enjolras stared at it for a while, before replacing the clothes, and leaving Grantaire's room. 

He placed the clothes on the arm of the couch, and helped lift Grantaire into a standing position before helping him put the shirt on. "So, what's with the _I'm sorry_ 's in the closet." Enjolras joked as he unfolded the new pair of jeans.

Grantaire shrugged as the pulled the black pants up, "I got really drunk one night, ans when I woke up I had painted that on everysingle wall, most of em are still there, they're just covered with posters. It just didn't feel right to paint over them." Grantaire was now fully clothed, and walked towards the kitchen, "So, it's what, like Monday or Tuesday? I just slept through my heat right?"

Enjolras followed Grantaire, shuffling his feet, "It's actually Sunday." Grantaire had been rooting aroung in the fridge and stopped abruptly.

"What do you mean it's Sunday?" He turned towards Enjolras, panic and confusion danced accross his face, "If it was Sunday, I should still be lying on that couch in the middle of the worst part of heat." He paused,"And I should be at work right now."

Enjolras stared at the floor, "You started crying, I just wanted to help you." He whispered nearly inaudibly.

Grantaire took a few steps back, shutting the fridge, his hunger forgotten. "Enj, what did you do?" His voiced cracked as he wrapped his arms aroung himself, "What did you do to me?"

Enjolras took a step closer to Grantaire holding his palms out, "You wre sobbing on the couch, begging me to help you, to make it stop. So I did what I could." He lowered his hands, "I gave you a handjob,and then you went to sleep."

Grantaire sighed, "I have to go to work now." He brushed past Enjolras as he walked towards the door, "I'll see you later."

 

-ooo-

Enjolras left a few minutes after Grantaire did. They didn't see eachother for 2 weeks, until Courfeyrac invited them to a party at his house. 


	2. I'm Your Worst Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then there was that one time everyone got drunk and played never have I ever, and someone revealed something major...well multiple someone's  
> "He shrugged his shoulders, looking around at everyone else, "I believe it's my turn. Enjolras, Truth or Dare?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up at Courfeyrac's party mentioned at the end of Chapter One.

Enjolras hadn't seen Grantaire in two weeks, and was mostly trying to just forget the encounter. But the pair of plaid boxers shoved in the back of his sock drawer was not helping him forget. He only agreed to come to Courfeyrac's party because he knew he would just sit at home staring the the boxers if he didn't go. The party had started at 11 and it was already about 11:15 when Enjolras arrived and rang the doorbell. Combeferre let him in, and showed him into the dining room where everyone was already situated. Enjolras wasn't quite sure when the bottle of Guinness appeared in his hand, or when he sat down, or when he made eyecontact with the darkhaired boy accross the table from him. But he was sure of one thing, it was Grantaire.

Enjolras tried to act natural, but being just a few feet away from Grantaire was just a little too much. Thay hadn't even acknowledged eachother's presence, but Enjolras knew Grantaire was feeling just as awkward. "Okay! Everyone's here, time to Partay!"Courfeyrac exclaimed. Around the table sat Marius, Cosette, Eponine, Feuily, Combeferre, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, and a few others Enjolras didn't recognize. "So I guess everyone should go around and say their name, age and secondary gender." Enjolras sighed, _why was everyone classified that way?_ he wondered.

"Marius, 23, Beta."

"Cosette, 22, Beta."

"Eponine, 22, Omega."

"Feuily, 24, Beta."

"Combeferre, 24, Alpha."

Grantaire paused, and took a swig of whiskey,"R, 23, Omega." The few that didn't know Grantaire sort of stared at him, male Omega's really weren't very common. They usually tended to be either very self richous, or extremley effeminate, which Grantaire was neither of. "Take a photo it'll last longer." He muttered before taking another drink.

"Bossuet, 25, Beta."

"Joly, 24, Alpha."

"Musichetta, 24, Beta."

"Jehan, 23, Beta."

"Azelma, 21, Beta."

"Courfeyrac, 24, Alpha."

Then it was Enjolras's turn to speak. "Enjolras, 23." Everyone stared at him for a moment, "What?"

"Well, Alpha, Beta, Omega?" The girl named Azelma blatantly asked.

Enjolras sighed again, and then gesturing with his hands said, "I don't see why we should classify ourselves like that, we're all equal."

Grantaire snorted, "That is until you get completly naked." Enjolras shot him a look that to anyone else might have just said, _S_ _hut up._ But Grantaire knew it actually meant,  _Shut up, I've seen you naked._  In another defiant act Grantaire announced, "He's an Alpha." In response both Azelma and Musichetta giggled, no doubt imagining Enjolras's knot. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, crossing his legs for no good reason. 

"So, um...onto drinking games. Anyone have any ideas?" Courfeyrac clapped his hand, trying to get back on track. Jehan suggested they play beer pong which had veen vetoed immediatley, then Joly suggested Never Have I Ever.

 

-ooo-

Half an hour later everyone was getting bored with the game, not much fun came  "Never have I ever kissed a dog." or "Never have I ever had a crush on more than one person at a time." And no one was really drunk enough to say anything drastic. Until Jehan got his turn, "Never have I ever made out with someone in this room."

The room fell silent until Marius, Cosette, Joly, Eponine, and Grantaire all raised theire glasses,or in Grantaire's case his bottle. Enjolras remembered how Grantaire had tasted of cheap whiskey and caramel as he tipped back his can of Guinness. Courfeyrac turned towards Grantaire, "Seriously Taire? Who?" Grantaire just shook his head and looked down at his crossed feet. "Her Jehan I want the spoon." They had been passing around a giant mixing spoon to whomever was making the statement as to avoid more tha one speaker.

Jehan relienquished the spoon to Courfeyrac who had a wicked smile spread accross his face. "Never have I ever had a sexual encounter with anyone in this room." Marius glanced at Cosette who tipped her now empty champaign glass back. Grantaire flicked his eyes towards Enjolras before quickly gulping down more whiskey. Enjolras took a small sip from his beer as everyone stared Grantaire.

"Taire, why didn't you tell me?" Eponine gasped, "Was it the same person you made out with?" Grantaire nodded weakly, still staring at his feet. Enjolras could tell Grantaire was very upset, knowing he had to answer yes, despite not remembering any of it. "How was it? Who was it?" Eponine looked around the room, trying to figure out who it might have been.

"I really just don't want to talk about it Ep." Grantaire placed his head in his hands, and groaned softly.

Courfeyrc punched him lightly in the arm, "Come on who was it? Fess up? We all know Marius is sleeping with Cosette. Did anyone see who else drank? Come on! Who-"

Grantaire cut him off mid sentence as he suddenly stood up from his seat, "Shut up! Just shut up!" He slamed his bottle down on the table, "I don't remember any of it, okay? They had to fucking tell me. Do you know how hard that is? Do any of you have any idea what it's like waking up wearing nothing but your boxers, and finding out that one of your friends gave you a handjob? No, none of you do.  So can we just please not talk about it?" He sat back down and pressed his face into the table, wrapping his arms around his head. 

"Taire I had no idea, I'm so sorry." Eponine placed her hand on his back trying to comfort him, he rsponded with a muffled "humph".  

Azelma had walked over and was standing next to Grantaire, shooting everyone else angry looks. "I hope you're happy. You know, if he was drunk, that's technically rape. I'm a law major, I could sue you." Enjolras wanted nothing more than to stand up and tell the whole story of how Grantaire had been begging for Enjolras to help him, and that it wasn't what he had wanted to do. But he kept his mouth closed, and his face expressionless. Azelma had taken Eponine's place and was rubbing circles into Grantaire's back. Grantaire shuddered when she began to do this, it reminded him of Enjolras.

"Maybe we should play something else,any ideas?" Combeferre asked, trying to chang the subject.

Marius leaned over and suggested Truth or Dare. "I'll start, Joly truth or dare?"

"Um...truth." Joly smiled at Marius as he thought.

Marius snapped his fingers, "Are you a virgin, and if not were you worried that you had STD's after?"

"No, I'm not a virgin, and yes I was quite concerned about STI's." Joly answered mater of factly, before turnig to Eponine, "Ponine, Truth or Dare?"

Eponie shifted in her seat, "Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to answer the door pizza guy when he gets here and pay." Joly smirked, very proud of himself.

Eponine just stared at him, "Just answer the door and pay for the pizza?"

Joly shook his head, "While in your underwear." He finished, and all the girls gasped.

"Fine." Eponine crossed her arms over her chest. "Enjolras, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Enjolras answered amost immediatley, confidence radiating from him.

Eponine giggled, "Have you ever fantisied about one of the boys in this room?" Azelma fist-bumped her older sidter and stared intently at Enjolras, still rubbing Grantaire's back.

Enjolras sighed, "Yes." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. At his answer Grantaire had lifted his head just enough do that he could see Enjolras, his blue eyes peeking out from underneath his mess of black curls. 

 

-ooo-

About 20 minutes later it was Combeferre's turn, and by now everyone was pretty drunk, "Grantaire, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He grunted, sitting up to face Combeferre. Azelma ceased her circles.

Combeferre thought for a moment before the doorbell rang, "I dare you to answer the door with Eponine in your boxers!"  

Grantaire stiffened, that would mean being in his boxers infront of Enjolras again. He started to shake his head when he felt Azelma's fingers grip his shirt and start to remove it. "Hey, stop it!" He protested only to have her press a finger against his lips.

"A dare's a dare." She scolded him, pulling his X-Men shirt over his head, and dropped in on the table, Eponine did the same with her purple and blue striped shirt. Grantaire caught Enjolras's eye, and silently begged him to help as Azelma attacked his belt. In no time she was pulling his pants down, and he was standing, once again, in front of Enjolras, and his friends, in nothing but his boxers.

Eponine grabbed his hand, and tentitavley pulled him towards the door of the apartment. Both of them were wearing green underwear, and looked completly rediculous as they walked towards the door."Hey Ep! I said just your underwear!"Joly yelled at her while Combeferre snickered. Eponine waved he hand at him, and stopped, undoing the bra. A moment later she turned around at threw it in Joly's face, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Satisfied?" She gestured to ber bare breasts before grabbing Grantaire's hand again and going towards the door, while Courfeyrac wolf-whistled at her.

Enjolras had seen the outline of Grantaire's cock through the green boxers, and it only served to remind him of the cries Grantaire had made that night. But Enjolras's train of thought was interupted by the small squeak the pizza man made when Eponine and Grantaire answere the door, wearing only their underwear.

"That will be 12 dollars and 69 cents." He managed to say, staring directly at Eponine's chest, his eyes much larger than Enjolras thought was possible. Clearly the pizza guy had not expected to be met by two half naked people when he had rang the door bell. Marius has barley holding back laughter, and his face has begining to turn red.

Eponine sighed, placing a hand on her hip, "Hmmm, where did I leave the money? Did you have it Taire?" Eponine looked at Grantaire, who just shrugged his bare shoulders. Eponine was obviously extremly drunk, and she swayed slightly before plunging her hand into Grantaire boxers. He practically shreiked at the intrusion, and Enjolras could see, even from behind, thet Grantaire had turned bright red. "Did I leave it in here?" She giggled, moving her hand around playfuly, eliciting another squeek from the pizza guy, and causing Grantaire to jump a bit.

"It's not in there!" He hissed through gritted teeth, "It's on the table!" Grantaire was clearly very uncomfortable, and had grabbed onto Eponine's arm and was trying to extract her hand from his pants.

Eponine took it one step further, "Is this a roll of quarters?" Grantaire gasped, and tried to pull away from Eponine who had clearly grapped his cock, and had a wicked smile on her face. "You know, I don't think it is."

Eponine was cut off as Azelma's fist connected with her face. "You bitch!" Eponine released Grantaire immediatley, and he stumbled backwards into the wall and slid to the ground while Azelma wrestled her mostly naked sister to the ground, "Keep your hands off him!" She shreiked, punching Eponine again as Enjolras rushed over to help Grantaire. "He's mine!"

There was an awkward silence, as everyone stared at Azelma and Eponine, it was only broken by the sound of Courfeyrac and Joly taking pictures of the girls with their cameras. Grantaire sat up, "Seriously? Is that what this is about?" He rubbed the back of his head where he had hit the wall.

 

Eponine chuckled drunkenly, and Azelma looked at him with big brown eyes, "Of course it is. We're meant to be together." Azelma got off of Eponine crawled towards Grantaire who shifted awkwardly into the corner, "Don't you feel the connection?" She reached her hand out, looking expectantly at him. 

"Um, well. I don't think that would work out." Grantaire looked at her as the smile faded from her face. "You're just not my type." Her expression changed from disappointed to angry in a slpit second.

"What's your type then? The sexy librarian? Because I wear contacts, I can get glasses." Grantaire just shook his head, but she babbled on, "Or like the bad girl? Cuz' I can totally do that!" He held up his hand, silencing her. Grantaire stood up and walked towards the table and picked up the beer Enjolras had abandoned.

Taking a drink he turned back to her, "You're just not my type. End of story, theres not much you can do to change that." He shrugged, taking another swigg of Guinness. "Isn't anyone going to pay that guy?" Grantaire gestured to the pizza guy who was visibly shaking from head to toe.

"That's okay!" He exclaimed, and then laughed nervously, "It's on the house." He droped the box on the floor and ran off down the hall way.

"Well that was unexpected." Feuily commented moments before everyone burst into laughter, everyone but Azelma, who was still facing the corner, sitting like a statue.

"So that's it?' Azelma whispered, "You rip my heart out and won't even tell me why!" She was on her feet and was marching towards Granteire who was still in his boxers with the beer in one hand. "At least tell me why! Tell me what's so bad about me!"

Grantaire placed his hand on her shoulder, and whispered in her ear for about a minute. With each passing second her eyes got wider, and wider and when he stopped and raised the beer to his lips she only weakly said, "Oh."

He shrugged his shoulders, looking around at everyone else, "I believe it's my turn. Joly, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Joly sat back down at the table after getting another beer from the fridge.

"How old were you when you got drunk for the first time" Grantaire smirked around his Guinness, his blue eyes shining.

"I was 17, it was at a party. Wasn't all that fun." Joly turned to Eponine, "Truth or Dare?"

Eponine blinked, "Truth I guess."

Joly paused before deciding on a question, "What's it like being an Omega?"

"Ha! Typical Alpha. You guys just don't get what it means to be an Omega do you?" Enjolras shook his head and sighed, and Eponine continued. "For Alpha's and Beta's it's just hooking up with someone, you're usually dominant or equal. But for Omega's it means _being_ dominated and controlled! And even after sex you have to sit there on some dude's dick until the're knot goes away. It's totally degrading." Eponine had put her shirt back on, but Bossuet had made it impossible for her to ever locate her bra. She gestured wildly towards herself and Grantaire, "For us, it isn't just sex it's being claimed. And every month your body reminds you that you're just here for sex."

Grantaire was chewing on his cheek absent mindedly when Courfeyrac piped up, "I always just assumed heat was like a big orgasm. Am I wrong?"

At this Grantaire set down is beer. "It's hell." He stated simply, and Eponine nodded, "It's like having a boner and wearing the world tightest jeans, while simultaneously having you dick slowly set on fire." Grantaire waved his hand in the air while he finished off his 5th beer of the night, "And it lasts for at least three days, and it increases by like 10 times every hour." Comferre rubbed his neck and Joly crossed his legs and swallowed. "Basically, it's like being on the edge of orgasm for days." Eponine nodded, and Grantaire mocked a bow, "And this has been Biology Moments with R."

 

-ooo-

Soon after Feuily, Combeferre, Musichetta, Bossuet, and Joly had gone home because they all had class early the next day. Marius and Cosette left to have sex in his car. Leaving only Enjolras, Eponine, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Jehan, Azelma and Grantaire.

Everyone had moved into the living room were seated in a circle with a bottle in the middle. "Okay so what next?" It was Combeferre who had the bottle, and  bacause Courfeyrac had gone last he would decide what Combeferre and the other person would have to do.

"How about groping for a minute?" Jehan suggested shyly, Combeferre nodded and spun the bottle. It went around for a few seconds before landing on Eponine who clapped her hands and bounced up and down.

Bothe of them crawled towards eachother and Combeferre extended a hand to her breast and squeezed. Eponine sighed with satisfaction, and placed her hand on the boy's crotch, and cupped him through his jeans. Combeferre grunted in response to the girl's touch just as Jehan squeaked out, "Time!" She blushed, and returned to her seat.

Eponine brushed her hair behind one ear and grabbed the bottle, waving it around, "Okay, what next?"

"You have to touch the other person't junk! Infront of everyone. You've done it once already tonight, so this shouldn't be too hard for you!" Combeferre crossed his arms, as Grantaire jokingly slapped him accross the back, rather proud of his choice.

Eponine swallowed, suddenly sobering up, and spun the bottle as hard as she could. It didn't spin for very long because someon had the genius idea of using an unopened beer bottle. And when it stopped it was pointing directly at Enjolras. She stared into his eyes, "We have to." She sighed extending her hand. He slowly took it and they walked over to the couch, and Eponine straddled Enjolras's legs. "You okay?" She asked while pulling his zipper down, and removing his belt.

Enjolras nodded slowly, and held his breath as she pushed her hands underneath the waist band of his boxers. And then she had one cupping his balls, and the other wrapped around the base of his cock, where his knot would've been. Enjolras gasped loudly, it had been a while since anyone had touched him there, and he'd forgotten what it felt like to have hands other than his own on his dick. "How long do I have to do this?" Eponine asked Combeferre worriedly, who just chuckled at the sight of one of his best friends totally losing it on the couch.

"Just a little while more, like 30 seconds. But you've gotta' move!" Combeferre yelled back at her, slightly too loud, as everyone else laughed and giggled. Enjolras turned his head as Eponine began to stroked his cock up and down, and he was pretty sure he saw Grantaire look down at his feet instead of at Eponine. "And time!" Combeferre announced a moment later. Eponine quickly remove her hands and trotted back to her seat next to Grantaire.

"I just want to go home." She muttered while wiping her hands on her jeans. Enjolras sat up and reorganized himself before returning to his seat.

"One more round Ep." Grantaire patted her on the back a bit too hard, but he was too drunk to care.

Courfeyrac twiddled his thumbs, and then snapped, "7 minutes in heaven!" He shouted it before anyone could reccomend something else to Eponine.

"Okay." She mumbled, and Courfeyrac punched the air with his fist, nearly hitting himself in the jaw. "Your turn Enjolras, pick your angel!" Eponine chuckled as Enjolras rolled his eyes and spun the bottle.

The suspense was palpable as the bottle began to slow down, and each second seemed to last for an eternity, until it stopped. The entire room when silent, and everyone stared at Enjolras's "angle", Grantaire.

"Well, the closet's over there." Courfeyrac was the first to break the silence, as he pointed down the hallway, "It's the second door on your left."

Neither Enjolras or Grantaire moved, they just stared at each other for a while. Both them were remembering what had hapedned two weeks prior, and neither wanted to make the first move. Courfeyrac slapped Grantaire on the back and grabbed the bottle they had been using, "You might need this. And this." He pressed a condom into Grantaire's hand, who just stared at it for a while.

"Well, at least you know me well enough." Grantaire opened the beer on his belt buckle,took a gulp, and stood up, dropping the condom on the ground, "Come on pretty boy." Grantarie walked towards the closet, and opened it in a sweeting gesture,"Your suite monsieur."

Enjolras followed slowly, and rolled his eyes at Grantaire, before entering the walk in closet. It was quite big, about 5 feet by 5 feet, and there was carpeting on the floor. He heard the door close behind Grantaire, and suddenly the closet became alot smaller in the dark. "Never thought you'd be in this situation again did you?" Grantaire whispered, and Enjolras could feel his breath on his neck.

"Not really." Enjolras admitted, and Grantaire smiled in the dark, feeling his chest grow tighter and his heart beat faster.

He moved closer to the other boy in the dark of the closet, "You seem really tense. Want some?" He held the bottle out, and Enjolras tentatively took it and drank some before passing it back. "So, about earlier...with the whole Never Have I Ever thing...."

"Look I get it." Enjolras interrupted him, "You're still dealing with it, and I respect that. Nothing has to happen in here, we can just sit for a few minutes and then leave. What ever you want, I'm too drunk to really care."

Grantaire paused for a moment, considering his response,"But what if I want something to happen?" He shifted in his seat, their faces were less than an inch apart, and Grantaire felt Enjolras stop breathing for a moment.

"I'm way too sober for this shit." And then just like he had before, Enjolras closed the gap between their lips, and then it clicked in Grantaire's mind. They were kissing. They were actually kissing, sure they would probably regret it later, but he was too drunk to actually care.

Enjolras still tasted of citrus, but it mixed with the dark, rich taste of the Guinness he'd had earlier, a falvour that Grantaire discovered he really liked. Again he parted his lips and their tongues danced as Enjolras slipped his hands under the boy's shirt, and ran them along his abdomen and chest. He felt every ridge, and valley on the boy's torso, making him moan into his mouth. Enjolras bit lightly into Grantaire bottom lip as fingers were threaded into his hair, and dragged accross his scalp. "Taire..." Enjolras murmered softly before moving his mouth down to Grantaire's neck, being sure to leave a mark as the threw his head back. He slowly worked his way down to the darkhaired boy's collarbone, leaving a trail of bruising kisses down his neck. 

Grantaire moaned as Enjolras sucked on his neck, marking him,"Oh god Enj-ras." Enjolras's right hand slipped from the black curls and ran down Grantaire's chest, stopping at his belt which he was now trying to undo. Grantaire helped Enjolras undo his belt, and slipped out of his pants. 

Enjolras could feel Grantaire's cock quickly hardening as he pinned the slightly smaller boy to the floor. He had no idea how much time had passed, but he really didn't care. Grantaire moaned softly as Enjolras removed his own pants, losing them in the darkness of the closet. He pushed Grantaire's shirt off of his shoulders and then removed his own shirt before he pulled Grantaire's boxers down below his knees.

Grantaire whined softly as Enjolras took his hardened cock in his hand and slathered the precum all over it. "Are ready R?" Enjolras whispered as the boy thrust into his hand. Bending over slowly Enjolras wrapped his lips around Grantaire's dick, and began to slide up and down on it. Grantaire gripped Enjolras's hair tightly, and shuddered and his head bobbed up and down, and his legs spasamed underneath him.

"Enj!" Grantaire gasped and thrusted up into his mouth as he felt a tongue lick the underside of his length. Enjolras hummed some tune, and tapped out a rhythym onto this hip with his fingers, and Grantaire's mind went blank. He could feel the tingling in his spine,"Enjolras I'm going to-!"As Grantaire came his cries drowned out the footsteps of their friends, and they all stood, mouths agape, in the doorway staring at Enjolras and Grantaire consumed in the throes of passion.  

"Times up." Courfeyrac cleared his throat, and Grantaire dropped his head against the carpet, moaning in his post-orgasm state, still blissfully unaware that therir friends were standing over them.

Enjolras wiped Grantaire's cum from the edges of his mouth looking up the the others,"Do you mind?"

 

-ooo-

"Grantaire." Enjolras threw his boxers at him a moment later, and shook his shoulder. " You need to get up." Most of the others were still there, watching their every move. Grantaire had passed out breifly, as Enjolras had tried to calm everyone down,but he was regaining conciousness and soon became aware of the eyes trained on him.

Grantaire sat up immediatley, unsure if his friends were really there or just halucinations from his drinking. And despite being unsire he covered himself the best he could, "What the fuck!?" He exclaimed, angrily scrabbling for the rest of his clothes. He spotted Enjolras already dressed in his red sweatshirt rooting around in the closet, trying to find Grantaire's pants.He grabbed his shit which was a few feet away.

"So, are you gay or something?" Jehan asked innocently, cocking his head to one side, he didn't usually drink and he was very intoxicated.

Gantaire sighed, "I don't fucking know. I'm drunk. Can't I get dressed I peace?" He tossed one of his shoes at the cluster of people as he pulled his boxers and shirt on. Enjolras had found his pants, and was holding them out. Grantaire quickly swipped them, and finished getting dressed. As he pushed his way through the human barricade he mutter nearly inaudibly,"What the fuck did they expect, it's 7 minutes in heaven. They turned it into 7 minutes of hell."

He pulled on his sweatshirt and shoes before grabbing the big bottle of whiskey off of the kitchen counter, "And where the hell do you think you're going?" Eponine called from the hallway, with her arms crossed.

Grantaire lifted his arms up, and still facing her walked backwards toward the door, "That is an excelent question, but due to the fact that I'm quite drunk I really have no idea." As he turned around to open the door he yelled, "See you all in hell." Before slamming the door shut behind him.

 

-ooo-

Enjolras was at home an hour later when he heard a loud knock at the door. It had taken alot to get out of Courfeyrac's house when everyone was yelling at him, and asking questions. He walked over and flung open the door with annoyance, "Whta do you want Courfeyrac? Are you here to ask me about the closet too, because that going to happen." Courfeyrac was soaked in rain, and it looked like he'd been crying, "Hey are you okay? Couf, what's wrong?" Enjolras placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him in out of the rain.

Courfeyrac sat down on the couch, and looked up and Enjolras with sad eyes,"It was an accident, I swear."

"What happened?" Enjolras placed a blanked around his shoulders, to get Courfeyrac to stop shivering.

He swallowed,"Eponine and I were looking for Grantaire, he didn't go home. And we were in the car, and I didn't see him, it was so dark and it was raining." He turned towards Enjolras, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit him, honest." Tears were rolling down his cheeks noe, and Enjolras just stared at him blankly, "He's in the emergency room. There was so much blood." Couf shuddered again, "I'm so sorry. They haven't told Eponine anything, they won't even let her in to see him." He hung his head, "I'm so sorry."

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update this late today! Check back soon!


	3. Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cheese flavoured Chex Mix?" He said, sitting down next to the shaking boy. Courfeyrac nodded and took a large handful, eating it slowly. "It's not your fault." Enjolras offered as the brown haired boy stared blankly at the doors to the ER. "You know, I once hit a cat. It was a nice looking cat too."
> 
> Courfeyrac just stared at Enjolras for a moment, "Are you really comparing the guy you gave a blowjob to earlier, to a cat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't judge me.

The emergency room was overly sterile, painted completly white, and smelled of disinfectant. Enjolras bounced his leg nervously, running his fingers through his hair. It had been almost an hour since he and Courfeyrac had arrived. Now he Couf and Eponine were all waiting for the nurse to come back. Earlier Eponine had accused her of being an "incompetent whore", and she had yet to return.

Finally the blonde nurse returned, looking rather annoyed and tired, "He's asking for Sourpuss." He voice went up, as though she were asking a question. Eponine puckered her lips, before standing up, and following the nurse through the double doors.

"He's awake. That's good right?" Courfeyrac asked Enjolras quickly, panic flooding his voice.

Enjolras nodded firmly, "Yes, that means he'll probably be okay." That seemed to calm him down a bit, but he still twiddled his thumbs nervously. Not wanting to sit next to Courfeyrac for much longer, Enjolras stood up and walked to where he knew the vending machines were.

The time on the clock above the Pepsi machine read 4:57am. He quickly purchased a Mountain Dew, and then contemplated the food in the adjacent machine. There were way more chips and snacks than he coulld count, and eventually he settled on a bag of Chex Mix. Enjolras rested his head against the wall, staring at the clock, watching the minutes tick by. He was way too drunk to be in the ER at this time of the morning. He slowly drained his soda, and continued to eat his Chex Mix as he walked bact to Courfeyrac, who was now hugging his legs to his chest on the chair.

"Cheese flavoured Chex Mix?" He said, sitting down next to the shaking boy. Courfeyrac nodded and took a large handful, eating it slowly. "It's not your fault." Enjolras offered as the brown haired boy stared blankly at the doors to the ER. "You know, I once hit a cat. It was a nice looking cat too."

Courfeyrac just stared at Enjolras for a moment, "Are you really comparing the guy you gave a blowjob to earlier, to a cat?"

Enjolras shrugged, "I was just trying to relate. It sounded better in my head." This was going much worse than he had expected. Running a hand through his hair he continued, "But the cat died. And Grantaire didn't. So....yea."

"You're really drunk." Courfeyrac hugged his legs closer to his chest.

"Yea, I kind of am." He agreed just as Eponine and the nurse reentered the room. Their friend looked slightly pale, yet at the same time, completly annoyed.

"He's asking for Cour-fart-rac." Courfeyrac released his legs, swallowed, stood up, and followed the nurse through the doors.

Enjolras turned to Eponine as she flopped down into Courfeyrac's seat. "So, how is he?"

"He's awake. The doctor said he shouldnt've survived....they don't know why he's still alive." She shook her head, "It's all my fault. I was the one that made Couf drive. If maybe I'd been driving we might not have hit him."

"You don't know that." Enjolras placed his hand on her knee, "It was just an accident. He's okay that's all that matters, Sourpuss."

She punched him playfully in the arm, but he smile quickly faded, replaced by a worried frown. "He's lost a lot of blood. They need to keep him for a few days to make sure he's okay." She bit the inside of her lip, and looked quickly at the floor. "They said his heart stopped twice in the ambulance."

Enjolras froze, Grantaire had been medically dead twice. "But he's okay now. Right?"

Eponine nodded slowly, "He's stable." Enjolras sighed, and leaned his head back against the wall. "You really care about him, don't you?"

He ran a hand over his face, sighing, "Can't we have this converation when I'm less shitfaced?"

Eponine persisted, "You know, he's never had anyone care about him. And if you go breaking his shell, and then back out, you'll have to deal with me."

He groaned in annoyance, "Not now Eponine. Just because I'm an Alpha doesn't mean I'm trying to bone him. I'm not interested in Grantaire"

She shook her head, "You just don't get it. He talks about you all the time. His world revolves around you."

Just as their converstaion ended the nurse returned with a very tired looking Courfeyrac. "We need to get you home. "Eponie jumped up, placing her arm around Couf.

The nurse let out an exasperated sigh, "He's asking for Apolo."

Eponine turned to her angrily, "Do you even have a real fucking job? Or do you just angrily invite people in to see their wounded friends?" The nurse looked like she'd been slapped in the face. "Come on Couf. See you later Enj." She giuded Courfeyrac out to her car without another word.

The nurse turned back to him, "So you're his Alpha then? Come with me." Enjolrs walked stifly beside her as they entered the ER.

"Well, actually we're just friends."Enjolras hurried along side of her down the winding hallways. Finally they arrived at a door way R's room.

"Sure. You know it's nothing to be ashamed of. Fucking another guy I mean." The nurse shrugged as she pulled the curtain away from the bed.

"What's this I hear about fucking another guy?" Grantaire laughed from the hospital bed before gripping his side and grunting. "Fuck, not to self; Don't laugh." 

Enjolras ignored the nurse and walked over to Grantaire. "You look like shit." His hair had dried blood in it, and the doctors had ripped off his shirt, revealing all of the bruises and bandages on his torso. But his cocky smile was still plastered to his face, which had blood smeared down the left side.

"Aren't you forward." Enjolras rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms as the nurse buised herself with the bag attached to R's IV. "What, no sympathy for the fallen warrior?"

"Like you were a warrior." 

Grantaire mocked shock, "How dare you say that! I'll have you know when I fought in Vietnam two, the invisible one, I was given the highest honor of _Pinpin' Badass_ by the President himself!" Although he looked like he'd been hit by a bus Grantaire still maintained his sense of humor.

"Are you guys going to have sex or not?" The nurse interrupted them suddenly, "Because I'd really like to finish my work, and go home. So if you could wait like 10 minutes, and then continue your weird ass foreplay that'd be great." They both stared at the nurse for a moment in shock, not daring to speak. "Like I said before, nothing to be ashamed of." She finished up with the IV a minute later, "Click this button for pain killers, they'll knock you out as well." and then exited silently, leaving both of them alone in the ER.

Grantaire shifted awkwardly in his bed, "So she thought we were..."

"Yea." Enjolras answered quickly, looking down at his feet. "But I'm not.....we're not.....right?"

Grantaire paused, "No, not even a little bit. Earlier was just...part of the game right" Enjolras nodded solemly, "Just a natural, human experience. It was just-augggh!" He gripped his side, sitting up in bed.

"What is it?" Enjolras put his hand on Grantaire leg, "Do you need the nurse?"

He shook his head, slowly releasing his chest, and laid back down, "Nah, not that bitch."

"Here, I've got this." Enjolras took the pain button from Grantaire despite his protests and clicked it twice.

Grantaire sighed, "I don't need that." He shook his head and groaned again. Enjolras clicked the button again. "Seriously, sto-argh!" _Click...click click click._

"Quit worrying." Enjolras brushed some blood soaked hair out of Grantaire's face. "Just go to sleep. You'll feel better."

Grantaire mumbled something inintelligible, the drugs were starting to take effect. He turned his head to face the golden haired boy,"I need to tell you someting." His speech was slurred, and his eyes drooped. "Come closer." He beckoned weakly with one finger.

Enjolras leaned down to the pathetic looking boy, "What is it?"

"I'm-" He laughed loudly before regaining his composure and continuing, "I'm in love with Enjolras." He placed a finger over his lips, "Shhhh! Don't tell him!" He laughed once more and then fell back on his pillows and began to snore loudly.

 

-ooo-

Another two weeks passed uneventfully, Grantaire showed memory of his confession to Enjolras, or if he did he didn't mention it. Enjolras tried to forget that night all together, refusing to speak to any of his friends outside of class. Instead focusing on his work. He was studying the works of Carl Marx when he got a stupid idea.

#Wanna' come over and watch Blair Witch Project in 15 minutes?# It had been years since Enjolras had seen the movie, and without really thinking about it sent it to Grantaire.

His reply came moments later#Sure! See ya' in 15#

 

-ooo-

Grantaire showed up 20 minutes later with a bottle of whiskey in one hand, and microwaveable popcorn in the other. "Ta dah!" He handed them to Enjolras with a joking smile that made him laugh. "Alright! I haven't seen this in forever!" He clapped his hands and flopped down on Enjolras's couch. "Lets do this!"

Enjolras set the whickey down on the coffee table, and put the popcorn in the microwave before getting his laptop out of his room. He tossed the DVD case of BWP at Grantaire, and when to check on the popcorn. He remove it from the microwave, and poured it into a large bowl. Searching his cabinets he saw that the only clean cups he had were coffee mugs. Having no other choice, he poured the whickey into the large mugs, and brought them out to the living room. "Here you go." He handed one to Grantaire who chuckled at the mug, but drank happily. Enjolras grabbed the green blanket off of the couch, and climbed underneath it with Grantaire.

The movie was the same as he rememberd it, not scary at all. And Grantaire's occasional laughs made the bad quality of the movie even funnier. He could feel Grantaire shivering a bit underneath the blankets. "You still cold?" The dark haired boy nodded, still intently watching the movie. "Here." Enjolras picked up one of Grantaire's hands and blew onto it, and rubbed it inbetween his own. "Gets the circulation going." He explained as GRantaire watched him expectantly.

"Right." He muttered under his breath, "Sure it does." Enjolras rolled his eyes at him and continued blowing on his hands. Grantaire chuckled, and turned his attention back to the film.

He tried to stay interested, but there was a low heat slowly growing in his lower back. At first he dismissed it, it was another week until heat. But as Enjolras continued to warm his hands it started to buil, and became harder to ignore. He shifted a bit in his seat, trying to will it away, hoping he was wrong about it. He felt another warm breath on his hand, and jumped as the heat in his lower back increased dramatically. "Are you okay?" He nodded silently, hoping Enjolras would ignore it. But as he continued the feeling came again. He ripped his hand away abruptly, and squeaked again, "Are you sure you're oaky?"

"Never better! Can I use the bathroom?" Grantaire tried not to sound too distressed,

Enjolras pointed down the hallway, "Second door on the right."

"Thanks!" He jumped up and ran down the hallway and grabbed a towel out of the hall closet. However instead of going into the bathroom he ran into Enjolras's bedroom, and locked the door behind him. Placing the towel on the bed, Grantaire quickly undid his belt, and pushed his pants and boxers down. He sat down on the towel, and stared at his quickly growing erection, "Fuck, not now!" He breathed angrily.

 

-ooo-

"Grantaire? You okay?" Enjolras called down the hallway, it had been well over ten miutes since he had rushed into the bathroom, and he was starting to worry. There was no reply. He stood up, walking towards the bathroom, which he found dark and empty. "Taire'?"

A strangled reply came from the other end of the hall, "Um...I'm in your room..."

He cocked his head to the side, "Why are you in my...." The scent of Omega's heat hit Enjolras like an atomic bomb as he took a step towards his door. He shielded his nose, trying to block out the intoxication smell, and continued towards the room.

"Oh." Enjolras breathed, opening the door. Inside Grantaire was sitting on his bed with his pants and boxers pooled around his ankles. He had his pale green T-shirt pulled over his knees, but his erection strained against the taught cloth.

"So, this is awkward..." He nodded towards Enjolras, his cheeks turning a slight red.

Enjolras tightened his arm over his nose, "You're in heat!" He could already feel the scent seeping into his nose again, and his blood began to surge south.

"Well it is sort of a monthly occurance...so yes, I guess that's the logical explitation." Grantaire tried to shift his shirt to better disguise his arrousal, but ended up only making it more prominent.

Enjolras paused, collecting his thoughts. "We need to get you home. Eponine can take care of you then." Talking a step forward he extended his hand to the darkhaired boy on his bed.

Grantaire let out a strangled cry, and squirmed further away from Enjolras. "Don't get any closer!" His movement had revealed a very dark stain on the towel where he had been sitting. His cock strained against the T-shirt, which had been pushed up enough to show the tops of his thighs. "You make it worse."

Enjolras stopped dead in his tracks, "I make it worse?" Grantaire's face blossomed into a deeper shade of scarlet, realising what he had implied, and gazed at his feet, nodding slightly. "Well, we need to get help for you. So if I could just-" Another cry from Grantaire silenced Enjolras, and he froze again.

The Omega whimpered softly, bitting his lip as a gush of fluid turned the newer section of towel the same dark color as before. His sheets were almost certianly getting soaked. "Please, don't get any closer." He begged quietly, adjusting his shirt again as his cock became even more prominent.

Enjolras raised his hands in surrender, "Okay. I won't get any closer." Grantaire gave him a grateful look before he continued. "Is there any way we can delay it or something? At least get you home?"

He shook his head quickly, "No, we just wait it out. Hope it's a short cycle."

Enjolras sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, "Well then..."

Grantaire interrupted him angrily, "How are you so calm and collected right now?!" He demanded, staring directly at Enjolras with an accusing look. "Any other Alpha would've jumped me by now. After all, I'm sitting on a fucking bed."

"I'm in control." Enjolras shrugged and closed his eyes, willing his blood to flow normally and not to his crotch like it desperatly wanted to do. Staying in control of his biological urges was much harder than you might think, but Enjolras was magaging.

"How are you in control?! Are you not human or something?" Grantaire mutterd angrily, glaring towards him. Enjolras crossed the room, and sat down on the bed next to Grantaire who froze immediatley, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please..." The darkhaired boy shifted as his cock twitched visibly, trying to pul his shirt down farther over his legs. "Don't rape me." That last sentence was barley a whisper. It was filled with intense fear, and his eyes were filled with terror.

Enjolras removed his hand instantly, "Why would you think I would do that?" His eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"That's what we're told. If an Alpha finds you in heat they'll rape you, and it's your fault." Grantaire stared blankly at the obvious tent in his shirt. "I won't blame you. It's just you biology. Right?"

Enjolras's gaze hardened. "It's never your fault. Rape is never your fault." He touched the boy's shoulder lightly, "And I would never rape you. I would never force you to have sex with me." He paused for a moment, talking the other boys face in his hands and pulling it up to face his. "I would ask."

Enjolras pressed his lips to Grantaire's lightly, just a fleeting kiss, before pulling away. Blue eyes stared into brighter blue eyes, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I have terrible timing. And I should've waited until this was over, and you're not all-" Enjolras gestured to Grantaire still clothed hardened cock. He continued to babble as Grantaire watched him silently, "And I just needed to say something and I-" Grantaire cut him off with an openmouthed kiss. Enjolras parted his lips, pushing his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth. 

He turned to face Grantaire, placing his arms on either side of his hips, bracing himself as their tongues danced. The kiss was passionate and hungry. Enjolras brought one hand up to cradel the other boy's face as he dominated the other's mouth. He felt something hard brush against his thigh, realising immediatley that both of Grantaire's hands were on his chest, no longer on his shirt. The darkhaired boy moaned softly into his mouth, grinding his cock against Enjolras's jeans. "No." Enjolras gasped, breaking the kiss, and pushing Grantaire off of him. "You don't really mean this. This is just your biology. I'm calling Eponine."

Grantaire grabbed his arm, making no attempt to cover himself. "It's not just biology...I have a week left until I go into heat."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you triggered it. Sometimes being around an Alpha can trigger intense arousal...I just said it was heat." He blushed slightly, "I do really mean that. I do like you a lot. It's not just biology, it's chemistry. I want you."

Enjolras paused for a moment, "Are you sure?" He nervously wet his lips. "I don't want you to feel pressured."

"I'm sure." Grantaire leaned back onto the bed, his dark curls resemlbing a halo on the white pillows. "I need you." Enjolras climbed onto Grantaire, their lips locking as he slid his hands under the boy's shirt. There were still bruises along his torso from the accident, and the idea of adding some sent blood rushing between Enjolras's legs. Now that he wasn't supressing his desires Enjolras's cock was quickly hardening. "Please." Grantaire whimpered as he shed his shirt, and began to rip the buttons of Enjolras's open.

Moving quickly, Enjolras removed his shirt, and undid his pants, leaving him in only his boxers. Grantaire was completly naked, splayed beneath him, cock standing at attention. "I need you." Grantaire pulled helplessly at his boxers, too consumed by his need to even exhert enough effort to remove them.

Enjolras could feel a growl building in his throat as he gazed at the pitiful boy below him, begging for his cock. Slowly he assisted Grantaire in removing his boxers, allowing his hardened cock to rub against the boy's thigh. 

Grantaire wrapped his hand around the base of Enjolras's cock where his knot would form. "I need you." He whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly. "Please."

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. *hides*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. *hides*  
> Side note...I've never seen The Blair Witch Project. If you hate me now, I understand. xP


End file.
